


The Day After The 23rd

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, Coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: It’s Dean’s birthday today. That’s all.





	

Cas kisses along his jaw, light and playful, just enough to wake him up. Dean still grumbles though, feigning annoyance. 

“You have to wake up, Dean. It’s a very special day and celebrations start now.” Cas speaks softly into his ear.

Dean can’t help the smile that pulls at the corner of his lips. Cas chuckles, that deep rumble that Dean loves. 

“I can see you smiling. You’re not fooling anyone, Dean Winchester.” Cas says, pushing up from the bed to hover over him. Dean’s smile widens when Cas starts littering small kisses all over his face.

“Fine but why do the celebrations have to be out of bed?” Dean says, circling his arms around Cas’ waist.

“Who said the celebrations had to be out of bed?” Cas retorts, with a large, gummy smile on his face. 

“Oh, really?” Dean says, leaning up to finally kiss Cas on the lips. Cas smiles into it, lowering himself down until their bodies melt together.

“However,” kiss, “you will have to,” kiss, “get up a bit later,” kiss, “for your presents.” 

Dean pulls back. “You got me presents?” 

Castiel furrows his eyebrows together. “Of course I got you presents. Sam did too. So did your mother.” Dean starts to groan but Cas cuts him off quickly. “ _And_...we got you pie.”

Dean grumbles. “Fine. But right now I just want you.”

Cas doesn’t hesitate before diving back down, their lips meeting again and again, their hands travelling all over each other’s bodies but before they can get too far Dean pulls away.

Cas tilts his head to the side. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean clears his throat and flicks his eyes between Cas and the wall behind him. “I - uh - just wanted to say that this is...nice.” Cas eyebrows pulls together. “You know I’m, ah, not really one to celebrate birthdays but now that we’re... _together..._ it’s - ah - nice.”

Dean nearly rolls his eyes at himself. Nice? What sort of speech was that? 

But somehow Cas’ eyes seem to smile as though he knows exactly what Dean is trying to say. 

“I know. I love you too. Happy Birthday, Dean.”

_Happy Birthday, Dean._

_Happy Birth -_

Dean’s eyes flutter open to find the grey wall of his cell staring back at him. It’s light, which means that it’s the day after the twenty third of January. 

His chest hurts. 

It was going to be his first birthday with Cas. And not just with Cas there but _with_ Cas. Together. A sudden punch of laughter bursts out of his mouth. Even his mum was going to be there. _His freaking mum._ Dean’s smile fades quickly.

His chest still hurts.

He eyes the scratchings on the wall. Five weeks and five days. Dean reaches across and uses his gritty nail to scratch another line. Six days.

Five weeks and six days. 

Dean stopped praying a while ago. Because he knows that if he heard Cas praying to him every night from somewhere where he couldn’t reach him, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

Because he knows that even if he doesn’t pray Cas can still feel Dean longing for him.

So Dean closes his eyes again and thinks of blue eyes and soft touches and he knows that Cas is going to come for them. For him. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
